


Commission Special: Overwatch

by Shivern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of commissions done at a special price. All of them will contain characters from Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Maintenence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost every night, Hana Song, better known as D.Va, likes to ‘unwind’ in many ways. Tonight, she tests a new mode in her Mecha, courtesy of a new package she installed. Zarya happens across her, and decides to join in. She has a ‘non-standard’ package of her own that she wants to put to use.

Characters: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Hana "D.Va" Song

Contains: Futanari, Oral, Machine

* * *

Night had fallen over the old Overwatch base. The once disbanded members, in an effort to reform upon their call-to-action, had taken the base to use as a home as sorts. Everything was still, save only the sound of insects chirping in the distance. That is, until one got closer to the abandoned installation. The garage’s main door was shut, the building mostly locked except a single door that was cracked just enough to let dim light drift out. Faint noises came from inside.

Within the garage, the main area for mechanical upkeep and construction, the sounds of machinery, and an underlying voice, echoed in the almost cavernous space. A single unit was running, the Mecha of Hana Song. Better known as D.Va to her fans, she straddled the pilot seat. Most every night she ran a special diagnostic mode, one her teammates were well aware of. Servos spun, pistons pumped, the engine energetically purred as it went about its business. That business was in actuality getting deep into her ‘private affairs’.

The pilot had done little suppress her voice as her small body was wracked with pleasure. Her moans carried throughout the entire room. In the back of the cockpit, large shafts pumped into her rhythmically and made her small body bounce in time. She wore a special suit. It was light, breathable, and came with a few convenient ‘entry points’ in the back. Hana was making sure to put it to the test as well. The seat below her legs was covered in fluids, both the lubricant the objects injected deep into her and her own juices that leaked out of her. They mixed together and pooled in the grooves of the upholstery before trailing off the side. She had lost track of how long she'd been here, as well as the number of orgasms she'd experienced.

Another wave of pleasure broke over her once again. The dildos moved with expert precision, stretching her perfectly while hitting the spots she loved most. D.Va quivered as her muscles spasmed, a small mewl coming from her mouth. The system read her biometrics, and began to pump hot lubricant inside her once again. This was an incomparable experience, it was perfect. Everything else seemed like noise in this moment, static in the background. All she knew was the pumping, thrusting phallic objects that shot in and out of her, the raw bliss washing through her mind, and the heavy, pounding force that smacked into her ass.

That's why she couldn't hear the person approaching.

Zarya had had trouble sleeping. Being suddenly called away from home gave way to unexpected problems and the bed here was nothing like hers. She had figured that, given her insomnia, the Russian weightlifter may as well get some maintenance done on her weapon and armor. Unlike the other members, the tools of the garage worked best for her bulky equipment. What she found though quickly swept that idea from her mind.

The sounds had drawn her curiosity, and once inside, she realized what it was. The Mecha was a smooth riding machine, but it rocked with such force. Small pants and moans came from the cockpit and as she came closer, Zarya had a whole new idea pop into her mind. Hana was young, a freshly matured woman, she had urges that were new to her. The Russian had watched from the shadows on many other nights when the ex-gamer satisfied those needs. There was something she found arousing about it, how she was a totally different being driven by lust. But there was something else she knew; Hana, in this state, would be willing to do anything. The Korean could only think of sex, and Zarya wanted to finally take a piece.

D.Va’s machine wasn't the only one with a non-standard package. The muscular woman felt a rising heat in her loins as blood gathered. Her pants began to tent as the sizable monster awoke. She unfastened her pants and let them fall, revealing her other heavy weapon. Thick, long, wide, her cock was a monolith to her strength and raw beauty. Zarya approached the mech, stretching her arms up to lean against the cold metal. Her waist thrust out, presenting herself to the delirious Hana.

“I've got a present for you, Hana, It's right here. I bet you want what's inside, yes?” The pilot let out a surprised peep, momentarily taken aback by her friend’s sudden appearance.

She slowly licked her lips while gazing upon it before responding. “Y-yes! I want it,” she exclaimed with nary a moment’s thought.

The girl's mind wasn't all there, but she did. D.Va wanted it bad. Her body ached with a wild need. The girthy dick was right in front of her, throbbing. It looked delicious, it begged for her. Her head moved to better take in the Russian’s might. Mouth wide, she sucked on the tip gently. The salt of sweat filled her mouth, and it only made her hungrier. Hana dragged her tongue along the large shaft, her tiny hands barely able to grip it. She was sloppy and sluggish, even after minutes her saliva only covered just a small fraction of Aleksandra’s womanhood. The muscular woman was usually patient, but that was already wearing thin. Taking it into her own hands was the last option she had.

She frowned. “You're slower than tractor, let me show you how it's done. Open that pretty mouth and be ready, I'm going to be rougher than the landscape of Siberia.” The obedience of her companion turned her expression around quick.

D.Va opened as told. Almost immediately her eyes went wide as Zarya crammed her entire length down her throat. The weightlifter let out a long groan as she slipped inside; just seconds in and it already felt exquisite. The large sausage of a cock forced the young girl to her limits but it didn't hurt. It felt… pleasant. Hana felt so warm, so relaxed, it pleased her that she was of use to her teammate. She didn't mind that her friend wrapped her large hands around her head, nor that she began to pound her face for all she could. Muscles bulging, rippling, it was like a slideshow in front of her foggy eyes. The large head that Zarya wielded glided in and out with ease, the saliva that smeared the shaft, as well as the copious amounts of precum that leaked from the tip, working as a makeshift lubricant. To be fucked in all three holes at once, powerful machines on one end and a beautiful, a hung Russian woman on the other, what a heaven she’d found herself in.

“So, little Hana, I saw you the other night with Doctor Ziegler. You couldn’t stop licking her, you went for hours, but this is better, is it not?”

D.Va nodded and gave her muffled approval, too stuffed to speak. Zarya gave her a smile grin, happy to hear her praise.

“And, you know, I've always liked that voice of yours. Very cute. But plugging you up has been small dream of mine.”

Aleksandra had found a way to pass her restless nights. Hana almost put her past partners to shame. A nice, fit body, generous curves, and one tight mouth! She'd have to try out D.Va’s other spots later, this alone was enough for now. The small girl's muscles rippled, attempting to grip. It was futile, but the resulting sensation pleased the intruding woman. Even as the pilot experienced orgasm after orgasm, throat clamping around her cock, Zarya kept thrusting. Her partner groaned loudly with every few pushes of her hips; was Hana tired, happy, hungry? The pink haired Russian would find out in time. After all, she could solve that last possibility.

Zaryanova began to put her weight into it. Each dive went deeper, slowly inching the trail of saliva further down her length. Every advance multiplied the pleasure she felt. Had she realized how crazed Hana could truly be, she would have made her move long ago. Never could anyone handle half her girth and yet D.Va would soon be taking it all. After that, Zarya would have to call it quits. Not because of the depth itself but how close her trigger was to firing. She'd be emptying her clip in mere seconds.

The weightlifter didn't want to just give it all away though. “So, Hana, doing this all night must make you hungry, yes? I can offer you a… how do you call it… midnight snack?” As her question ended, she pulled free of D.Va’s mouth.

She coughed a bit, a natural reaction to eating such a large sausage. “Please, M-miss Zarya, let me have a taste…!” she sputtered.

“That's what I wanted to hear. Open wide, here comes your food.~”

Hana took the thick cock into her mouth one more time. Zarya gave a few small pushes before she made the last offensive to the point she wished to capture. One quarter, two quarters. Three quarters! One last, little thrust was all she needed to break the defensive line! With a powerful grunt and piston of her hips, she hilted and entered the most victorious bliss she'd felt in a long time. Her balls ached as she emptied herself out into D.Va’s tiny stomach. Thick, warm, strands of cum ejected straight down her gullet. The milky spunk filled her belly, the residual heat made her brain melt in pleasure.

The pilot soon joined her companion in an elation that equaled in intensity as she hurriedly dialed up her Mecha. The engine whirred loudly as it’s piston fired with increased rate and intensity. It almost rivaled the Russian, the force behind each thrust made her entire body bounce. Her body quivered, the raw lust that had dominated her giving way to unequal bliss. Her mech read her biometrics and began to heighten her orgasm to even higher levels. Sticky lubricant fired deep into her ass, her pussy already overflowing back onto the seat. Hana gave a muffled mewl as her brain was whited out by the mother of climaxes. Her vision blurred and her body went limp while her newfound master fired the last bits down her throat and finally pulled out. The robotic suit began to power down, entering a standby mode. It retracted its pistons, a few small pops echoing out as her body finally let them go.

Aleksandra pulled out, squeezing the few remaining reserves of spunk onto the girl’s face. She retreated briefly to admire her work, exhausted. D.Va was out cold, a few bits of sperm stuck to her tongue and lips. She could see the machine’s fluids leaking out her freed up privates. Though she didn't get any maintenance done, she'd certainly found a way to relieve her stress after a hard day. She'd have to check tomorrow, see if the pilot was going at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	2. Heroes Never Tire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is putting in some real 'personal time' with a patient. She's running some 'tests' to make sure he's in tip-top shape.

Characters: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler

Contains: Vaginal, Anal, 2nd Person

* * *

You groan, vision slowly returning. Dim lights shown down from above you, your body comforted by the soft bedding you laid upon. What exactly had you been doing? You remember a blinding light, intense pain. Had you been in an accident? Perhaps… the last thing you could remember, a foggy mirage in the back of your mind, was a woman. A golden halo, wings of pure white, a generous feminine figure. Was it an angel? Had you died? As your surroundings came into full focus, you knew where you were. Some sort of hospital, an inpatient room.

There were various machines around the room. Some hummed and blinked as they did whatever they did. You didn't seem to be hooked up to any, certainly a good sign. There was another sound mixed in, a gentle slapping, but you couldn't find its source. Something else was different though, this looked unlike any hospital you'd seen before. This must be some sort of private medical place. Like, a military base or research facility. You certainly didn't feel pain, or really anything at all. Sensation was only just now returning, and you realized that you had missed the painfully obvious when it did.

There she was, straddling across you, bouncing her petite body up and down. That was the sound you had heard, her supple flesh smacking against yours. The angel of a woman who you didn't doubt saved you. Her blonde locks of hair followed her movement, her form fitting wear light and agile. You could feel now, your rock solid erection and the attractive woman currently riding it into the ground. Moisture rolled down your length, she was sopping wet. In the back, behind the glorious sensations was a dull ache which was no doubt from your incident, but soon that left you. Your mind which had felt so clear now began to feel numb. It was fantastic, her tight muscles gripped and teased your flesh as her wet cavern glided up and down past your sensitive head. There was no way you couldn't groan, and it caught her attention.

She looked happy, joyous that consciousness had returned to you. Her smile was the friendliest you'd ever seen. And her voice… was truly that of a celestial being.

“Oh… I'm so happy you're awake. It's me, Doctor Ziegler, or Angela if you prefer. I was so worried my medical care was proving futile.” The angelic woman leaned down and planted a loving kiss on your lips. “I may own advanced machines and technology, but I believe, like many others, that a loving touch can be a potent cure. Hope you don't mind that I take care of you personally until you're walking again.~”

How could you object to this? You simply leaned back and went about enjoying the show. Angela’s movement were hypnotic. Her rhythmic bouncing, coupled with the rotation of her hips, grabbed your undying attention. The doctor's hands held onto your sides as she worked. Her fingers were dainty, gripping you with care. Everything she did was calculated, every motion brought previously unknown pleasure. This was a true blessing from an angel.

Your sense of touch back in full, dominated by the doctor’s every touch, you wonder how you couldn't have felt this in your sleep. Her wet, soft walls gliding along your shaft; the massaging muscles that gripped and released in time with her raises and drops. Part of you wondered how she got this good.

“How is it, my dear? Are your aches and pains leaving? I want you to get your strength back in full, after all.” There was a loud smack as she came down hard. “ _Oooh_! I… do apologize if I get too energetic. This is for your benefit, yet I sometimes can't help but be a tad bit selfish. My work is stressful, I'm sure you don't mind if I blow off some steam.”

“I don't mind, Doctor Ziegler,” you responded with hoarse voice as she shifted her position.

Leaning forward, hands on your chest, she started again. But it was a whole new bag. Only her hips moved, quickly bobbing up and down. The force behind it belied her size, every drop was mirrored with a loud slapping as her butt connected with your thighs. The barrage of pleasure made your muscles fall slack, your neck barely able to hold up your head. Angela bit her lip, her own body growing hot and wrought with desire. Everything seemed like background noise, save the doctor and you. If this could last it would be paradise, but there was a surge deep inside you. It was coming without nary a warning.

“D-Doctor Ziegler! I'm c-cumming!”

“Yes! Just let loose, sweetie. Let all that _nasty_ stuff out. _Huaaahh_!~”

Your hips bucked weakly, each thrust sending strands of cum inside the doctor's pussy. Doctor Ziegler’s body quivered and shook as she mounted her peak alongside you. Her muscles squeezed and pulled at your sensitive shaft, begging and goading everything they could from you. She groaned in delight as she was filled to the brim and the thick spunk began to leak down to your base. Even as your high died, she continued to bounce. Each ounce was milked out, you were spent and empty in what must have been seconds. Zeigler lifted off as you softened as fell back into the bed. This angel had a devilish side, you thought as your eyes drooped and closed.

You were dead exhausted, too tired to remain awake. At least, you were. A surge of vitality burst through your body. Yellow light enveloped you, rejuvenating your very being. It was soon like you when you had woken up, as if that whole experience was undone. The aches too came back, your loins throbbing incessantly. You grumble and shift uneasily. Even your cock is back at full mast, a small smattering of spunk stuck to it. You look to your doctor in protest.

“Oh my! Was it not enough? I… suppose I need to step up your ‘medication’. Let me get out of this suit, and we can begin step two.”

You stretched your neck to watch. She detached her wings, setting them aside. Slowly, sensually, she undid the zipper on her suit. Angela pulled it down her front and pulled aside her garb to let her breasts fall free. You were struck with awe at the sight of her exposed body. Your reaction brought a smile to her lovely face and she walked back to the foot of your bed, hips swaying. Even without her celestial visage, she was a blessing to behold as she climbed back onto your bedding.

“It's been a long time since I've had to go to step two. My apologies if it's a little… difficult.” Her butt rubbed teasingly against your throbbing member; you could already guess where this was going. “I've found my patients enjoy a good view, so I hope it's too your liking. Let's go ahead and give this a try.~”

Doctor Ziegler rose, took aim, and began to lower. Your tip pressed against her pucker. Slowly, almost painstakingly slow, it began to give way.

“ _Mmmm_ …”

With a small bounce, her butt took you in. Your head passes the threshold and you’re instantly hit with a wave pleasure. Her heat enveloped you; it seemed to travel up your body, warming your whole being. Angela continued to push down, taking you another few inches before meeting resistance once again.

“ _Huaah_!”

Try as she might, she couldn’t take you any deeper. Your doctor was the one in need now. You grab hold of her hips and gave her a helping hand. With both your efforts combined, she takes you to the hilt in a single, strong motion.

“ _Hnnnng…. Haaaaaah_!~”

Her cries of pleasure signaled her sudden climax. Angela, taking you balls deep into her ass, quivered and clutched the bed sheets. The soft, tender flesh surrounding your shaft heated up in a flash. The doctor’s muscles spasmed and already made an attempt to take what you had stored away. It pushed you to your limits but you held fast. As her second climax of the night calmed, she turned to you; her face was beat red, small drops of sweat forming across her brow.

“Thank you for your generous help. It _has_ been a while, and I've never been so filled before.” Angela giggled, and began to rotate her hips. Your vision blurred for a brief moment as your whole body seemed to turn to jelly. “You know… this is my favorite way to take a patient's temperature.~”

You could tell she loved having her butt stuffed. She began to grind into you, the tiny movements she made were far too good to be real. Hands still gripping her hips, Doctor Ziegler took great strides to push you heights you never thought possible. This was just a tease of what was to come. It was just foreplay compared to how it felt as she began to bounce. Her tight, little asshole was like a vice, trailing up and down your cock. Angela let your tip pop out with each raise, then dropped down and hilted with ease. She was hot, wet, a perfect sheath for your manhood. You'd have to come back to the hospital again, injury be damned.

“How's it feel? Nice and tight? _Guaaah_ , you're huge, I can't get eno- _ooooh_ -ugh.” She moaned like she was in heat. “B-be sure to let go, if you need to. I… _aauuuh_ … need to measure your output.”

Doctor Ziegler was hungry. She wanted it, you could tell. She slammed into you with such force, her hair and breasts following her motions, her butt rippling with the impact. Each one was punctuated with a wet slap and a heavy groan from both of the involved members. You wanted to cherish this, hold on as long as you could, but your caretaker was squashing those plans. It came like a tidal wave. Blazing hot wads of cum shot deep into the lusty doctor. Angela yelled joyously as her ass was flooded.

“ _Oooooooahhh_ , I can feel it shooting deep! It’s so hot! Make me cu- _uuaaahh_ -m!” Her wish was granted as she asked it.

She slapped down one last time.  Doctor Ziegler held you in a steel grip. Soft insides and muscle milked everything from you. Her rear was swimming with spunk, it squeezed out from around her tight ring and splattered your crotch. Heat overwhelmed you, fluids and flesh hugged you tight. It was too much, the orgasm didn't stop growing, your mind slipped and stuttered. Vision darkening, you fired the last ropes deep into her tunnels.

Angela continued to grind, taking the very last bits she could before dismounting you. She slid from the bed and grabbed an object from behind one of the machines, her Caduceus staff. A yellow light erupted from its end and filled your body once more with vigor, though not as much as before. “As much as I'd like to keep running ‘tests’, I'm afraid I have other patients.”

She giggled and hurriedly dressed herself. Once her outfit was re-equipped, and everything back in its place, she made for the door. Doctor Ziegler stopped short and turned.

“I am running a trial for an… experimental treatment, if you'd like to become a part of it. I need a brave volunteer to be a part of any and all ‘tests’ involved. Come to my office if you're interested; I'm sure we can _discuss_ terms there.”

Angela chuckled and blew a kiss. Everything seemed like a blur. One minute she was here, the next gone. For sure, you weren't changing your doctor. There were unexplainable ‘aches and pains’ you'd been having as of late, maybe her trial was just what you needed, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	3. Escalating Need - Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra has an itch to scratch, but it's a rather stubborn one. At least it gives her a chance to try some new things.

Characters: Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani

Contains: Futanari, 'Fucking Machines'

* * *

The Vishkar Corporation's main building was quiet. Hardly anyone stayed late, only the most dedicated remained behind to work. The silent, vacant offices and conference rooms were almost eerie, a ghost town compared to how many were there during the day. There was a room though that still had light come from under the door; an office belonging to one Satya Vaswani had an occupant. Inside, behind the large sound proof doors, Satya was hard at work. 

Better known to many as Symmetra, her brow furrowed in concentration, sweat beading up on her forehead. She was in such a heated fervor that her work attire was spread open to expose her body to the cool air. Her ample breasts rose and fell with her breath, her fit abdomen rolling as her muscles twisted in reflex, and her thick, meaty cock oozing precum as she stroked it vigorously. She was certainly working on something, just not any company project.

The only sounds in the room came from her, her quiet moaning echoing out alongside the sound of slickened flesh rubbing together. Satya’s firm balls, harboring a sizable volume of her very own spunk, bounced with her motions. They throbbed, begging for release from the tension that had built up over the hard, long day. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to wait long.

“ _ Haaauh _ , oh, yeaaaaa…!” Her voice was quiet, but riddled with lust.

Symmetra’s motions began to grow clumsy, irregular. Her mind was a jumble as it basked in the glow of undeniable pleasure. Hips bucking ever so gently, the architect began to release what she had been building all day. The hot, steamy cream landed across her belly. It oozed into the faint creases of her firm abs, the heat permeating her whole body. Even as her powerful shots grew weak, she continued to squeeze out what she could. The remaining wads rolled down her shaft and over her fingers. As the stream of cum passed over her taut pouch, she quivered at the sensation. Finally, her orgasm came to a close. 

She smiled, sighing happily as her tension eased and her dark skin was painted a milky white. Vaswani leaned back, enjoying the afterglow and cleaning her fingers of the mess that stuck to them. This was her favorite part, the lingering calm, the hazy fog that lingered over her mind. Something came to interrupt her personal moment, something she should have expected. The architect felt another deep, needy throb. It would seem she was staying extra late tonight.

“Whatever am I going to do with you…,” Satya mumbled, playing with herself as she cooked up a plan. “Ah, I know, let's try that new toy.~”

With little more than a wave of her hand, a machine began to create itself at of seemingly thin air alongside her chair. It looked like something a medical professional might use; its casing a solid white, it was constituted of a long, jointed arm with a glowing, blue tube on the end. Of course, Symmetra made sure it was automated. She beckoned to it, and its little servos whirred as it moved into position. The blue tube came down to her crotch, hovering over her still erect package.

“Begin,” she commanded. The machine was quick to obey. 

The ring came down around her wide head, showing itself to be smaller in comparison. While it didn't appear to be, the hole was made of soft, almost jello-like rubber. It pushed hard, her tip slowly making its way through the opening. She let out as gasp of pleasure as her head slipped through and the toy swiftly smacked into her base. Vaswani rolled her head, getting used to the sensation of being squeezed so tight. It felt like the real deal; her construction was on point like always.

“Begin: sequence one, gradually increase to three.”

The machine chirped, understanding her order. It began to stroke her with the flesh-like tube, excreting a warm lubricant onto her dark skin as it passed by. Symmetra was more than eager to lean back and let her robotic construct to do the work. The gliding motion of the soft, rubber tube had her biting her lip. No hand could best this; the way it rolled the loose flesh of her shaft back and forth, the heated vice-like grip, even the wet sounds it made as passed across her wetted cock. It made her wish her secretary were here. The things she'd do to that woman, if she were here…

The machine gave a small beep, sequence two was starting. Its hold around her tender, sensitive member tightened, while simultaneously the speed increased. Satya huffed a heavy breath; this was her favorite part. As the tube rose, it went slowly, teasing her cockhead as it reached its peak. Then the toy suddenly slammed back down in a single powerful motion, a small slap sounding as it hit her groin. Speed only got one so far, the technique is the true key and she had lots, lots of that.

Symmetra watched in eager anticipation as her little construct worked her over. Beads of precum swelled up on her tip, only to be enveloped by the squishy rubber and spread back across her surface. She began to moan, lifting and dropping her hips a bit with each pass the machine made. This was what she'd been wanting, to experience an intimate scenario, even if her partner was artificial. The lustrous Indian woman heard a chirp, and a whir, and then she felt the machine increase to its final speed.

Satya always did like to finish rough. The arm, and the toy attached to it, moved rapidly. With each push to her base, there was a sizable slap as the plush material collided with her soft skin. A small gasp broke from her lungs every time they hit; it had her gasping for breath, body aching for that moment of bliss. Her pre streamed from down her shaft, each rising action making it almost spurt out. It was milking it right out of her. She wondered for a moment if she'd made the machine too perfect as it drove her to that inevitable edge within seconds and pushed her over.

“ _ Ooh _ ! Y-you're doing great, my construct, you're making me… cum,  _ auugh _ !”

Ropes of pearly cum ejected from her throbbing girth. The desk was today's target, the strands splattering the glass tabletop and spreading outwards from the force. It didn't take long for the surface to be covered in a thick layer of her own ‘personally constructed’ cream. Symmetra was almost silent, her body too enraptured by the heavenly feeling. All of her tension was leaving her body at once, and it had her at a loss for words and breath alike. The robot did its best to please its creator and used quick, short strokes to ease all it could from her quivering body; globs of her goo dripped down the underside of her shaft before gravity brought them down to the floor under her feet.

Symmetra sucked in a quick breath before sighing in relief. Sweat rolled down her body, making large wet patches on her once pristine suit. She flicked her hair out of her face and began to take a few ‘samples’ from the desk. The cum was so thick, it clung to her finger in an instant. She let the egg white batter drip into her open mouth, slide down her tongue. The flavor was complicated yet rich, like a gourmet sauce. Quality Vaswani spunk, the woman couldn't get enough. Her mind was slowly dominated by the taste as she took scoop after scoop. The texture, the color, the viscosity, they were all perfect, but it wouldn't last forever.

Satya huffed angrily as she ran out, if only she could have more. Her body ached, her member engorging itself once more with warm blood. The always calculating woman was in a tizy. Her sudden need, brought on by eating her own cum, gave way to irrational thoughts. With a quick flourish of her hand, more constructs began to materialize. Two on the ceiling, two on the floor, two hovering just off the ground. She had had these ideas stored away in her mind, but never needed them until this point.

“Execute: Pattern Alpha!” Symmetra could barely restrain her frantic voice.

The two machines clinging to the ceiling reached down, their ends changing into cuffs like rings, and grabbed her by her wrists. To mirror them, the bottom two grabbed her ankles and all together they hoisted her a few feet into the air while the remaining constructs hovered into place. Even her first got in, it moved to an ideal position in order to fulfill its purpose once more. She wouldn't be able to deactivate them in this position, but in her haste it had seemed like a good idea.

Her cock was exposed, twitching in the cool air. The constructs descended on her, ready to make perform their duty. A familiar toy forced it's way around her shaft, hitting in an instant and immediately began to stroke her. Symmetra grated her hips subconsciously. This alone would be fantastic but there were others coming to play too. The second one, tipped with small, soft tendrils, parked on her tip and began to rotate in small but forceful circles. 

“ _ Huaah _ …!” Satya was already a bit of a mess as the last one made its move.

The construct had what looked like little floor buffers, small discs that pressed into her taut pouch and began to vibrate with extreme intensity. Her hips bucked when she felt it, the machines following her perfectly, the pulsating sensation that traveled straight up her body. Part of her wanted to shut them off, it made her feel numb all over, but with the restraints in place it was impossible. The flesh of her shaft rolling back and forth, her sensitive head rubbed and massaged, her jewels being buffed and polished; it was too much for her yet perfect at the same time. 

“D-don’t st- _ oooh _ …!” Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth. Her muscles felt like mush as she was worked over 

Symmetra wasn't prepared for it. Her climax came hard and fast, her body spasming while held off the ground. The constructs didn't stop, but made room for what was to come. Even has her cum shot through the air, tagging her chest and stomach with thick white ‘paint’, they coaxed everything from her that she had. Stroking, massaging, rubbing, she emptied herself out as her mind was wrapped in a torturous rapture. The heat of her cream soaked into her body, the texture of it clinging and rolling down her chest made her body quake even more. 

Mid-climax her mind blanked, wiped by the overwhelming pleasure.

Satya awoke back in her chair, groggy but satisfied. The constructor could feel it before she saw it; looking down she could see how plastered her chest was. It rolled down her breasts, across her belly, before halting near her crotch. Small gobs dripped off her semi-flaccid cock, a small pool collecting underneath. Symmetra sampled it and moaned in delight; it was richer than ever.

“Too bad I'm empty…,” she muttered, taking another taste. “Though, I know the best way to take care of my ‘tension’ in the future now. I can't wait for tomorrow.~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	4. Escalating Need - Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra has an itch to scratch, but it's a rather stubborn one. At least it gives her a chance to try some new things.

Characters: Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani

Contains: Futanari, Oral, Vaginal, Anal, 'Fucking Machines'

* * *

The company had been told she was taking a week off. She had told them there were some personal things that came up and, on top of that, she wasn’t well. They assumed she was ill, but that wasn't quite the case. 

Symmetra, inside her home, was held down on an almost flat table. Her arms and legs restrained, her entire body exposed. Sweat beaded up on her dark skin, rolling down her body. She moaned loudly as her mind was overwhelmed by pleasure; her stiff, throbbing cock was under assault by her newest creation. Precum streamed from her tip, milked from her body with expert precision. 

The constructs, miniaturized of all her favorite things, hugged her womanhood. They touched every part, her shaft, balls, head. Little tendrils cupped and rotated around her crown, a soft gelatin tube stroked her shaft, small pads massaged her jewels. Satya loved it, she couldn't get enough. It was a large reason why she'd set it at maximum output. She had been reduced from her normally calculating self to a lust dominated mess.

She had only been strapped down for a few minutes and her second orgasm was already coming. Without her little creations, she’d never be able to go this long.

“ _ Auugh _ …! I'm c-cumming!”

The construct matched her climax, pulsing with each jet of cum she fired. It splattered across her crotch, blocked by what sat atop her womanhood. The rounded top of tendrils stayed in place, spinning across her crown vigorously. She could feel each little one dance across her, as if licking her. The heat of the smattering of spunk soaked into her body. It was so thick that it didn't run, it beaded up on her skin. Her hips bucked, body quivering as she was drained. Never would she be able to manage this herself, these machines pushed her orgasm beyond reason. And she was becoming addicted to it. As her climax fell in strength, the last few bits dripped from around the tendrils and streamed down her shaft.

The little construct detached, hovering over to her mouth. She was like a dog begging for scraps, she tried for all she could to get the smallest taste. Satya’s eyes went wide as it suddenly plugged her mouth. The domed device perfectly covered her lips, letting go her lap the sticky cum from the hidden nooks and cracks between the tendrils. The constructor fought for every drop, searching meticulously. She quivered as the flavor filled her mouth. The experience was fleeting, soon the majority of her delicious seed was gone and the small robot refastened itself to her prick.

A new construct materialized, grasping her hips. “Executing Mode Two.” A light blue dildo materialized on its front, one that looked very familiar. 

“ _ Hoaaah _ , yes! Cram it in!” She knew it wouldn't respond, but her body ached for it. Satya pleaded to it between her heavy, drawn out panting.

While the device wrapped around her cock began to move again, stimulating every inch of her womanhood, it's cockhead began to press in under her firm pouch. It teased her folds, parting them for what waited within. Her pussy, wet and ready, took it with ease. It slid in, gliding underneath her sack to take what laid behind it. Satya gasped and threw her back, filled to the brim with artificial dick.

This wasn't just an ordinary phallus though, Symmetra had made it from a special model. 

“ _ Haaah _ , I’m… I’m fucking myself! Should have thought of this earlier…!”

The construct, wielding a perfect copy of the builder's girth, began to thrust. The force made her body bounce, her own member bobbing in time. It was being rough, and it only made her want more. Her cock throbbed, ached. Ever since that day in her office, she needed more and more. The cycle never ended, and now she was skipping work to get fucked by a copy of her own prick. 

“ _ Guah _ …! I'm making myself cum. My own dick is...!”

The device around her cock went wild. The fleshy, soft tube stroked at light speed. Every motion made more pre ooze and spurt from her tip. As she felt the rush of sperm streaming out of her aching cock, it squeezed tight. Her orgasm was threatened with denial. Satya gritted her teeth, eyes wide open, as her climax was stretched to an exorbitant length. Cum dribbled down her girth, still bouncing from the force of the other construct’s thrusts, unable to fire with the intensity it wanted. It was a fountain of spunk, a never ending river of sperm streaming down her length. When the torturous pleasure reached its apex, it skyrocketed even higher as her friendly ‘copy’ delivered a special gift.

Thick spunk flooded her stretched cunt. The ever friendly robot injected the burning hot seed straight into her womb, the pressure too great for it to remain inside for long. Milky white cum squirted from around the phallic toy, coating the table and gradually rolling down its sloped surface. Much like the cock it came from, this was also a perfect replication. Symmetra’s own cum had filled her pussy to the point that it couldn't fit. The thrill and perversion of it made her quiver.

So this is what it was like to bury her hatchet inside herself; to sow her own seeds in her needy hole. She'd never reached such heights; this was beyond anything she could comprehend. The calm, collected woman panted in pleasure, mouth open, tongue hanging out.

It was a pondering that sat like a ghost at the back of her mind as her dragged-out climax came to a close. The replicated cock pulled out, slickened flesh meeting metal with a long, wet  _ schlick _ . As its thick head exited, a rush of cum followed. Satya shivered as the hot spunk left her, her own prick going limp. 

“Can’t… wait to do that again... I'll need to try some more ‘modifications’.” She sighed with relief, chest still heaving from the experience.

The construct released its grip on her member and hovered off. It was the end of the simulation, and she was incredibly satisfied.

“Restraints: release.”

The shackles holding her down, their force derived from hover technology, refused. Instead they lifted her before abruptly flipping her over. The table righted itself, the constraints forcing her body to that of a dog. Suddenly on hands and knees, she struggled to figure what was happening. A malfunction, a glitch? Was it combining finished and unfinished code?

Something caught her attention. The construct that had so dutifully filled her hovered in front of her. It grasped her neck, leveling itself with her stern mouth. Her own cock, though a duplicate, sat in front of her lips, cum still stuck to the soft, malleable material. A few of the small machines came back as well. Now there were two of the tendril toting robots; they placed their little cups firmly on her firm breasts, cupping her nipples. 

“Constructs: deactivate! Power down!” Her dark skin glistened with fresh sweat, why wouldn't they turn off? She continued to shout commands, even as the tendrils around her sensitive nipples began to spin. “Abort operation, cease activit- _ guaah _ !”

The sudden stimulation made her gasp, mouth wide, and without any sign or signal, the copy of her cock buried itself in her throat. She almost gagged, but managed to control herself. Symmetra could taste her seed, she knew it well, as well as other fluids that had remained on its shaft. In a way she was thrilled, she was tasting her own pussy juice. It was like she was sucking herself off, too. Perhaps this was okay. Or, at least she thought until something began pressing against her back door.

Satya managed to turn her head enough to see what was grabbing onto her waist. Another of her creations, identical to the one plugging her throat, was pressing into her asshole. If she could bare her teeth, she would; her eyes lost focus, drifting upwards, as it forced it's way inside. Her bowels and pucker were forcefully stretched to fit the girthy dick. It reached deep, it felt like it was hitting her stomach, and didn't give her a second to adjust.

It began to drive into her over and over. The force made the table shake, her dark, firm ass rippling with every dive. She could feel its cockhead grinding against her walls, opening her up in ways she hadn't imagined. It wasn't alone it it's conquest of her shapely figure. Her throat was being used as a sleeve for a replica of her own member. It was hard to breathe properly, it pushed her to her limits. Satya’s esophagus bulged as the fake phallus pushed inside and retracted.

Her whole body quivered, excited and alarmed at the same time. Yet, had someone asked in that moment, she'd be hard pressed to deny she enjoyed it. She could feel her erection returning, her own cock rising to full mast, bouncing in the air. It already leaked precum, every thrust into her body made more drip from her tip.

An old friend hovered back into play. She caught a glimpse, and soon felt the familiar feeling of a rubber like device. Like a little sleeve, it pushed itself down across her shaft and began to pump along her length. Symmetra gave a wild, muffled moan, throat to full too properly sound her enjoyment.

Never had she been taken in such a rough, animalistic way. To be used like a possession. It made her heart race, new thresholds were being met and broken. She loved it; the way her ass was being pushed to new limits, how her throat was a mere sock for the prick that resided within. It made her light headed, blissful, and she could feel something coming. A building pressure inside her, threatening to burst. Satya knew what it was and couldn't wait, she wanted it now. That rapturous release.

She wouldn't be the first though. The construct that had been buried to its hilt in her maw suddenly retracted. Hot jizm began to fire from its flaring slit. Her face was quickly glazed, coated with a fine vanilla frosting. Ropes of the milky white sperm covered her nose, lips, cheeks, and even began to fill her open mouth. She couldn't close her jaw very well, but it was still a welcome gift to get a mouthful of her own delicious, replicated cum. The last bits dripped onto her dark, luscious hair, fully marking her.

The construct retreated as she swallowed down its parting present. And no sooner than she'd savored the last of the spunk, the other one, still hammering away at her shithole, began to release its own cream. With a few final thrusts it began to push itself, and her, over the edge. It was burning with heat, endless jets of creamy cum coated her canals. Her bowels were made a receptacle for a batch of her own seed. It made her feel bloated, the sheer volume weighing down on her. 

Her thoughts were whited out by an orgasm of proportions she'd never experienced. Her balls throbbed, ejecting a final reserve she was fully unaware of. Strands of pearly sperm painted the table, scattered about by her cock’s bobbing motion. It was mind numbing, being milked even while running dry. Even as the stream of cum came to an abrupt end, her jewels felt knotted and ached as if trying to release even more.

Symmetra was unaware, dead to the world, as the construct finished with her. It slowly pulled out, servos straining as it attempted to leave her tight rectum. With much struggling it finally broke free with an audible pop. It spun and floated off as a deep gurgle came from within her gaping ass. A rush of batter came running out of her. It broke into multiple rivers. Thick wads dripped down her now flaccid dick, dripping onto the table with loud splats. Thinner bits rolled down her soft thigh, forming a pool. It kept coming, eventually petering out. Undoubtedly, a large quantity still lurked inside her sore bowels.

She didn't know how long she'd been out. Her awareness slowly drifted back to her. Satya felt so violated yet so relaxed. The forced climax had been heaven. Used to the point that her own body gave in.

“I… I'll need to try this with… live subjects,” she groaned, barely able to focus her words. “Need to…  set up some trials.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	5. Salvo Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah's maintenance worker gets a little hands on taking care of her 'problems'.

Characters: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari

Contains: Male on Futa, Anal, Condom Filling, 2nd Person

* * *

It had been a sudden mistake. You're just a mechanic, a specialist working for Helix. The job you were given was to maintain the Raptora system. For the longest time you'd followed the user, Fareeha “Pharah” Amari. You'd gone to places all over the globe, awaiting her return after every mission. Countless hours you both had talked and teased, but nothing more. You had know about her ‘physical quirk’ and found it all the more enticing.

It had been a regular maintenance, with a single snag. Fareeha was stuck, the plate on the waist couldn't come off. You'd pulled and pushed, tried everything. Just when you had thought it wouldn't come off it sprung away with such force that you lost your balance. Pharah’s chest had become your pillow, and a comfy one at that. Even through the thin suit you could feel how soft her breasts were.

Though an accident, you had grabbed and squeezed them with a hand while trying to stand. The Egyptian woman’s reaction wasn't what you'd expected, little moans with each grab. Then you realized you were getting more than just a ‘grip’ on the situation. You'd grabbed a certain something else. From there, one thing led to another, a little fooling, a little kissing and groping, and now the high-flying beauty was spread out on your bed. She waited for your move, letting you gaze and her exposed body. It was time to take action.

\-----

Your recent memories final ceased their pestering, you wanted to be here and now. Fareeha, her sexy dark body open to you, was trying to hide something. Her hands were covering her crotch, but with a little coercion you managed to get them moved. She blushed, red as the setting sun, as her ‘heavy ordinance’ sprung free. Her rocket launcher wasn't the only weapon she toted around. Her cock, as perfect as her, twitched in the cool air. A matching pair of jewels hung beneath, full and firm. It, as well as her entire figure, was glistening with sweat. You could smell her arousal in the air.

“You can take me however you like,” she whispers as you approach. “I'm happy you don't mind that I have… ‘additional equipment’ alongside my more feminine features.”

You smirk. “Mind? A beautiful, sexy woman in front of me, and you think she being as well hung as me would deter me?” You slap your thick member down alongside hers, rubbing gently, their sizes almost match. “If anything, I can't wait for you to let loose with this thing of yours.”

You had never minded that. It didn't matter, she was still the same woman. After all,  small physical differences mattered little. All you wanted was to be inside her. It took a bit of coaxing but you soon had Pharah turn over. On hands and knees, she looks back at you with expectation in her eyes. She sees the hunger in your gaze as you make the final move forward.

“Nice firm ass,” you mutter, slapping her cheek. “I'm going to stuff it full.”

She shakes her hips, inviting you.“Mmm, can't wait to have that massive, throbbing cock inside me.~”

Your hands take a strong hold of her hips. Firm, meaty, it was what you'd wanted. You had always loved seeing this rear of hers, and now you were going to take it as your own. Manhood stiff and ready, you press against her butthole. It resisted at first but soon it began to give way to your heavy presses. The sheets twist in Fareeha’s hands as you force your way deeper into her ass. Her tight corridors stretch and give way for your cock until your entire length is buried in her butthole. As you hilt, she moans loudly.

“ _Huoooh_! You're so damn big, you're stretching me out.”

You gyrate your hips, making her gasp. “And you're tight as hell. When I'm done with you, you're going to be gaping.”

Pharah gives an amused look. “Well, better get to it.~”

You take her taunt in stride, and begin to thrust with earnest. It's slow going at first, her strong muscles squeeze you tight. It's like a vice constricting around your shaft; you can see her little pucker give and follow with each motion. The inside of her soft rectum is like a furnace; you can feel the heat traveling through you. Deeper and faster you go, watching in satisfaction as her brown butt ripples with each powerful pound into her asshole. You smack her cheek again, thrilled at the sight of it jiggle.

She jumps at the sound and sensation of the sudden slap. “ _Ooooooh_! Feisty, aren't you? I bet you would be, with your thick, massive cock buried balls deep in my butt.”

“And I bet you can't wait for me to dump my load right in this tight ass of yours.”

“Oh yes! I can't wait to take it all; fill me up, big boy! Pump me full!”

You can tell she's trying to goad you by calling you a boy. You'd show her. With heavy pistons you slam into her. Pharah is gritting her teeth, gripping the sheets. Your balls, throbbing and ready to release, slap into her. The room is filled with the sound of colliding flesh, Fareeha’s moans, and your occasional grunt. It's like she's a fit made for you, with the way her contours and grooves grip and rub as you glide in and out. You would love to hammer away all day, but you feel that knot deep inside come undone.

With a few last thrusts, you bottom out inside her. “Here's that package you wanted!”

Cum rushes out of aching jewels, flooding her bowels. Thick, hot, sticky, it traveled ever deeper with each jet you injected into her. There's too much for even her to hold, and it begins to back flow. It oozes and bubbles out around your girth, dripping onto the sheets and running down her delicious dark thighs. As you're at your height you can hear her groan loudly as she too meets a similar bliss.

“It's s-so hot! _Huaahh_ … I'm cumming!”

Her back arches, joints locking up as her own seeds starts to flow. Thick strands of pearly white spunk fire with incredible force. Lines of it begin to coat the sheets underneath her, a pool forming under the weight of it all. You can't help but give her a little extra of your own, her tight ass clamps around you and milks you of what it can. Even as you come down from your high, she's still unleashing the last of her salvo. Kneading her cheeks, you grind into her to help get that little bit extra out of her.

Pharah is left panting. Her cock is dripping with the last few wads she has left. You pull out with a satisfying pop and a rush of cum comes bubbling out. It rolls down her legs,the white contrasting with the dark. With a firm smack, you bring down you member atop her rear; a little more dribbles out of her gapped butt as the force of it.

“Damn… you're a tight ride. Told you I'd leave ya wide open.”

She gives a weary, but happy smile. “And you left me with quite a filling. There so much packed away in there, I can feel it all deep inside…”

“Someone needs to put some cream in this delicious toffee. Get a nice mix going.” You realize you're still hard, and that she too is sporting a stiff one. “Still good for more? Might go for a double dip in this nice ass you've got.”

“More than good. I'm ready for a second stuffing.~”

Not wanting to make a new thing old, you flip her over. Her back nestled into the bed, front laid bare, you press once more into her butthole. The cum left behind makes the perfect lubricant and you hilt in an instant. She gasps for a quick breath at being filled once again with hot meat. Fareeha looks at you expectantly, but before you get started you remember a little thing you wanted to try.

Just within arms reach, you snag a certain something from your pants. The little foil square is quick to tear and you don't give her a moment to guess what it is. You slip the little rubber circle over top her twitching prick and pull it down. She shivers as the odd feeling, the condom perfectly in place. It takes her a few seconds to realize what you're planning.

“Oh, have you been planning this? You pervert; you were just waiting for this exact time weren't you?” She wore a seductive smile.

“I didn't get a chance before, but I've been dying to know how much this little launcher of yours can hold.” You wrap your fingers around it, playfully squeezing her dick. “And I'm going to milk out everything I can. Need to be sure it's accurately calibrated, after all.”

Without further delay you start once more, burying yourself deep inside her rectum. You go slower than before, stroking her cock in time with your motions. The throbbing beat of her heart carries through her shaft, breathing heavy. In just a minute you have her cheeks flush, sweat beading on her skin, droplets of precum building up inside the rubber. To see the mighty Pharah taking your entire girth, getting off on you jerking her own length alongside it, it was perfect.

There's no way you could be sated with such a slow pace, your rate increases steady. Her breasts and beautiful black hair bounce with each piston on your hips. Even her breathing follows your tempo, gasps and moans breaking from her lips as you push into her deepest depths. She's still as tight and hot as before, and with the aid of your seed lubricating your every movement, you know you won't last long.

“I've got a second salvo ready to fire, where do you want it?”

“Deep inside my tight, firm ass. Bury it inside me.~”

You chuckle. “Yes, ma'am! One creampie, firing in five!”

The speed was already good, but you crank it even further. The perfect turn in her bowels has you on your edge, ready to burst. A small pool is forming in the condom, your sperm slickened shaft coaxing more out with each thrust. Every squeeze of your fingers around her sensitive flesh makes her groan, you can't wait to hear and see her in full glory. And with a few last dives, you let loose once again.

Ropes of cum spray into her intestines. Whatever wasn't already white now was as you gave her another helping of hot spunk. It leaks from around your intruding cock, her hole gaped even when plugged. You fire everything you have left, and quickly find yourself drifting back down. Though your volume was smaller for that second run, it was worth it.

With frantic strokes you rush her to her own orgasm. Buried inside her, you gyrate and give little tiny pushes. Her muscles start to spasm, her breathe grows thin. It's here.

“Fuck! I'm cumming again! Watch me fill it up!”

You watch as a powerful stream of sperm rushes from her tip. The condom balloons out instantly, forming a reservoir of rubber. Swirling pearly cum continues to fill it, like a never ending fountain. Your strokes bring out long jets of spunk, and with your free hand you knead her pouch tenderly. Fareeha can barely keep her eyes open, teeth gritted, as you milk everything out of her. Whenever you thought her empty you manage to take more.

The swelling condom was impressive. A marble, a ping-pong ball, the round lake of cum kept growing. White and faint silvers mix and spin together. You can feel the ra heat it gives off. Though even Pharah had her limits. The steady flow slowly stopped, the final size like that of a racquetball. It fit nicely in your palm, warm and soft. You pull the rubber off her, tying the end tight. Placing it in the valley between her breasts, you roll in around until her hazy eyes regain their color.

“That all came... from me? Even I'm impressed… there's so much.”

You leave the condom resting on her chest and pull out one last time. A small river tags along, your seed rolling out of her ravaged butthole.

“Well, I'd say your body is working just perfect. I may not be the best mechanic or technician, but I'd be more than happy to work out any… kinks you may come across.”

Fareeha stifles a laugh. “It does need a daily tune-up, and the occasional test or endurance run, if you're up for it.”

“Just say the word. It’s my job, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	6. Warm Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei has found that she's become rather resistant to extreme temperatures, and decided to run some tests.

Characters: Mei-Ling Zhou  
Contains: Solo Female, Masturbation

* * *

The ecologist still loved her hot showers, the feeling of warm water rushing over her thick, curvy body was amazing. But something was different. Ever since she'd awoken, such high temperatures, and even low ones, felt strange. She couldn't wrap her head around it and was determined to figure it out on this day as she stepped out of her shower.

Mei toweled off, soaking up the water from around her body. Between her large breasts, thick thighs and butt, the water liked to hide. There was a bit of playful enjoyment she took in getting to explore her body for it all. She had always liked her soft physique, so plush and cozy. The young woman took her time, and as she finished drying, meandered her way into the bedroom. Falling into the sheets, she let the comfy bed partially envelope her, as if she was suspended in mid-air. 

Mei would have loved a nap, but her curiosity was too strong to ignore. She needed to run a few tests on herself, and the best way was to simply make a little ice. Her endothermic blaster sat nearby, ready for use. The scientist had grown skilled with it and was able to make a variety of objects and shapes. Picking up her tool, she began to fire it.

It started off round. Just a tip that began to extend outward as more ice formed behind. A fog of sorts began to fill the room; chilled air misting from the nozzle. Something with a smooth curve would be easier to work with, a long stem to help it reach tight spaces. Slowly it moved towards creating the shape she had in mind. Within a minute, she had it completed. Mei detached her creation, a long, tube-like piece of ice with bulbous end. 

It was cold. Her hand felt chilled, but it didn't hurt or ache. She slowly touched and rubbed her body. Her arms felt normal under its touch; her nape and legs retained their heat even while being rubbed. Mei moved it to her core. The ecologist shivered a bit as she rolled it across her somewhat chubby belly. In a way, it was nice to know how sensitive she was. 

This would have been enough under normal circumstances, but there was something she felt compelled to do. The round, curvy shape of the ice seemed inviting; the mushrooming tip held her attention. With the perversely shaped object, she prodded her plump breasts. It made her quiver, and as it touched her nipples Mei gasped. Her whole body felt flushed with heat despite the cold nature of the phallic ice.

She wondered to herself, what if she tested her newfound resistance in other, more private spaces? It had been so long since she'd had some personal time, after all. The scientist reached down along her body, trailing the ice along in a swirling pattern. The sensation seemed to drown out her thoughts, leaving a sense of need behind. As it reached her nethers, she spread her lower lips and began to rub up and down along her sex.

Mei shuddered, suddenly finding it hard to breath. It felt amazing, like a smooth, firm hand against her soft skin. The ice seemed more and more enticing as she swirled it around her folds. Accidentally, she pressed hard into her clit, her little nub sending arcs of pleasure up her body at the cold touch. She moaned loudly, no longer able to contain the lust the had been slowly building in her mind.

“It's been so long… it looks just like… ‘ _ that _ ’,” she muttered, thinking over whether to take this situation further. “It couldn't hurt… just another test, hm?”

Her fingers dug in, spreading her canal. Sticky juices rolled out of her entrance, her body craved that rounded, icy dildo. The inadvertently lewd shape was all she could see, while all she could think about was driving it deep into her awaiting snatch. Mei pressed it against her tight canal, shuddering at its cold touch. It didn't hurt at all. Now, any theory of her increased resistance was confirmed, and it felt fantastic. Gradually, she pushed it inside. Her flesh stretched and made way for the large, phallic shaped ice.

She could feel her walls stretch, giving way. The chilly, nippy touch of the ice made its way further inside her body. Mei found herself biting her lip, her free hand rubbing her abdomen above where the tip of the ice sat. Each little push, every inch made her huff as the pleasure of it took the air from her lungs. The last little distance was tough. With enough lust addled force, the ecologist thrust the makeshift dildo as deep as she could.

Her entire being felt like she was melting under the indescribable sensation. The best she could out it, was like she was tingling all the way up inside. Like countless tiny vibrations, being on pins and needles. Mei was so full, her pussy pushed to its limits.

“I… I can't wait …! I… I need this!”

One hand held her lips open, the other gripped the end of the ice tight, she began to thrust. It glided in and out with ease, pushing and rubbing against her sensitive walls. The cold surface made her quiver and moan; the chilly touch soon had her gasping. Melt water and her own juices dripped and ran from her sex, an ever expanding wet patch began to form underneath her. Mei’s mouth lay agape, tongue hanging out, eyes intently focused on her nethers.

“So good!  _ Huaaahh _ , it's p-perfect!”

Desire overtook the Chinese scientist. She began to rub her clit, her fingers making tiny circles across her sensitive nub. Her other hand was thrusting the rounded ice into her pussy with such force that her body bounced. Mei’s breasts jiggled, her thighs and belly rippling with each strong shove. Wet, heavy slaps and loud moans filled the room as the ecologist lost herself. Playing with the angle, she pushed herself higher and higher into the clouds of rapture until her mind felt an incandescent burst of bliss.

“ _ OoooOooh _ !” Mei cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back.

Her body shook gently, wrapped up in the sheets of the bed. Each muscle clenched tight and promptly relaxed, a repeating pattern of ecstasy. Her quivering sex tried to clamp down around the icy dildo, trying to milk what it couldn't possibly get. The scientist twisted slowly in the sheets as her being hung in heaven. As she came down from her high, she panted for breath. She pulled the rounded creation of hers out, her moist flesh making lewd, wet sounds. 

Mei’s body was coated in sweat, hot and slack from her experience. She sucked and licked on the icy projection. It was smaller, melted partially by the heat of her warm insides. The ecologist enjoyed the mixed flavor of the frozen water combined with her own sexual juices. It was so satisfying; after years of cryo-stasis, she'd taken all that built-up need and lust out in a single moment. At least she'd thought. A pulse, a throb of desire resonated in her loins. It was looking to be a two parter. She didn't really mind.

Rolling over, she pushed herself up and got onto her knees. There was one other spot she loved, it wouldn't be proper to end without exploring her resistance there too.

Mei giggled. “What was it that person once called me…? Ah, a buttslut, hehe. I suppose I do enjoy this a little too much.”

She reached back, waving the dildo around to find just the right angle before moving in. The cute, chubby Chinese woman pressed it against her pucker. It resisted all it could, but the slickened ice proved to be too slippery. Holding her breath, she slowly pushed it inside. Her butthole spread wide, taking the mushroomed tip with ease. The muscles inside seemingly sucked the rest in, she shuddered as it glided almost the whole way in.

Mei sighed. Her bowels, stretched to take the still sizable ice, felt chilled; the sudden change bringing a sense of elation. It had been so long since she'd felt so relaxed, she loved the feeling of getting her ass filled. Slowly, she began to toy with her butt. She spun the chilly dildo, pushing on her soft walls at every angle it would allow. Pulling it out, the scientist felt her ring of muscles grip on, pulled along ever so slightly as they tried to take it back inside. Mei gasped as she let her hold go, the phallic shaped ice flying back deep into her rectum. 

“I can't wait any longer…,” she muttered, biting her lip, as she took a powerful grip on the dildo.

Mei dropped her upper body into the bed, her ass not sticking into the air. This was how she liked it best. With heavy force, she began to fuck herself. She grunted and moaned, rapidly diving and rising into her depths. The feeling of her bowels being filled and emptied with a cock, or with any suitable substitute, was the heaven of heavens; nothing else could compare. Every time she dove in, she tried to get it deeper than the last. She tingled from head to toe, like an electric current flowed through her. Mei twisted and turned the dildo, trying to find the best angle.

With a powerful thrust, she struck gold. Her body shuddered, a loud moan breaking from her lips. Hitting her button once only made her want to do it again, and she did. She held herself on a cloud of pleasure, crying out for more as her free hand twisted the sheets.

“More, more, more, more…!”

Mei knew it wouldn't take long. Her needy, lust fueled advances into her butthole quickly pushed her over the edge. She couldn't help it, getting her tight pucker stuffed was the thing she loved most.

“ _ Uooooh _ , I'm cumming! I… love this…!”

It felt like her squishy body was turning to mush. Her muscles threatened to give out, but her locked joints refused to give. She laid still, almost shouting in pleasure. A spurt and sputter of fluid jetted out of her still sobbing sex. Melted water that still hid deep inside her canal was ejected forcefully as her muscles spasmed wildly. Her body held fast for what must have been a full minute before she finally fell back to Earth. 

Mei collapsed onto her side, letting the dildo slip out of her butthole. She could feel it gape as she licked the ice once more. It was extremely small now, the scientist was surprised the ice had lasted so long. As she laid there, embracing the afterglow, water leaked and dribbled from her holes. Despite the cold nature of her ‘self-discovery’, she felt at ease. The curvy ecologist, embraced by warm, albeit wet, blankets, drifted off to sleep. Her last thought was to try again later with a much larger toy. It had been awhile, she wanted to be sure she could still take some big boys into her tight holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
